


dragon and dungeons gone wrong!

by M00NRENE



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Corgis, DragonAU, F/F, Fluff, SlightAngst, byulrene, faileddrama, failedfluff, ireneisawarrior, moonbyulisadragon, moonbyulxirene, moonrene, renebyul, squintforjoyri, squintformoonsun, squintforseulyerm, squintforwenri, weredragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: MOONRENE AU.// Dragons! :DA warrior from one of the notorious kingdom, Bae Joohyun, is tasked to slay an undefeated dragon that's been inhabiting the same forest for a while. Imagine her surprise and disbelief when the dragon she's about to kill vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving a defenseless human crouching in front of her.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, pastmoonsun, pastwheebyul(friendship)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	dragon and dungeons gone wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> cringe plus rushed fic lol.  
> twt: M0_oNBYUL

A warrior from one of the notorious kingdom, Bae Joohyun, is tasked to slay an undefeated dragon that's been inhabiting the same forest for a decade. Imagine her surprise and disbelief when the dragon she's about to kill vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving a defenseless human crouching in front of her.

**_inspired by this pictures!_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_thats what they look like in the story btw :P_ **

cover:

\---

"I swear to god, I'm not paid enough to do this." Irene mumbles while dragging her sword along the dirt, scraping and leaving a trail of straight mark in each step she takes. She whimpers at the thought of her favorite sword getting dirty because of her strange habit.

_It's too heavy!_ Reasoned the knight in a shining metallic armor as she kicks a pebble far away. Only to land on a nearby lake. Speaking of the river-wannabe, that means she's nearing the territory of a certain raven dragon.

At the thought of the dragon, can they really breath fire or ice?! Are they vegetarian or prefers feeding off of dead rabbits? Are they just dinosaurs with wings? Needless to say, Bae Irene is very curious about this kind of dragon. She has never come across one in her entirety.

She glances at the blue, waving horizon being merely blocked by the tall, stupid trees besides her. Surprisingly, the lake is crystal clear and she can see goldfishes swimming every direction possible.

Wait, goldfishes? Incorrect term; It's just a bunch of Nemo's and Dory's! Though she's uncertain of what she's seeing correctly, is that Mr. Krabs? Is that Spongebob?

Irene shakes off her childish thoughts out her head. "Stupid brain!" She complains out of nowhere.

Where is she going anyways? Oh yeah! To kill a dragon who hasn't really done anything wrong except scaring off mortals. The said mortals were illegal hog loggers, and they pretty much deserve that kind of treatment.

When she got assigned to this duty, Irene was annoyed. Why not simply leave that creature alone? My god.

It's been twenty minutes since she started walking and she still haven't seen a glimpse of a raven-scaled flying lizard. She's certain that she's wasting her precious time venturing around this deep forest.

"Stupid trees. Stupid job. Stupid kingdom."

Normally on a Saturday afternoon, she will sleep in throughout the entire day only to wake up in dawn then she would eat her very late breakfast and take a relaxing bath while reading her favorite novel and drinking cheap wine.

_Yeri tried to argue that the late breakfast is a dinner, but once Irene made up her mind, there's no turning back. Sooyoung disapproves of this behavior._

To Irene's surprise, she hears a tree branch snaps behind her. _Finally, a worthy opponent!_ She looks back only to encounter a fucking squirrel. She scowls.

_Fuck my life._

Irene isn't the type of person who gets mad quickly, but today is an exception to that trait. She picks up a decent-sized rock which is about the size of her own hand and throws it to the squirrel's direction.

The squirrel misses the rock easily, Irene swears she heard it taunts a bunch of _kekekekeke~_ Before walking away from god-who-knows-where. She snickers, "Yeah, right. Piss off." Irene returns her gaze to the front.

When she did, she screams in perfect falsetto ~~(It lasted for only three seconds though sadly.)~~ after seeing a set of obsidian eyes piercing through her soul.

A majestic, flying creature is standing right in front of her; with wings calmly flapping around, creating soothing wind breeze that manages to ruin Irene's hair ridiculously. Joohyun blows some hair strands on her face; Annoyed, she lets out a vulgar when she accidentally sucked in a strand inside her mouth.

_If the dragon is a human, It would've laughed._

It's the fucking lizard. Irene, who screamed four seconds ago, hardens her gaze to the dragon as if nothing happened. She grips her sword tighter with both palms. Slowly taking few steps backwards.

The dragon just observes her, not bothering to move even an inch. Irene raises her eyebrow in confusion. "You're the dragon here?"

_Stupid Joohyun, lizards can't talk._ — The dragon nods; Irene was surprised by the sudden action, dragons can understand humans?

The dragon tilts it's head in curiosity and wonder. At this point, Joohyun could never see the differences between a puppy and a dragon ever again. Is the dragon playing dumb or just simply cute?

Playing dumb and cute won't affect Bae Joohyun either way.

_If this dragon won't kill me, then I will!_ Irene bravely dashes towards the dragon, slashing her sword when she was near the dragon's face. The dragon, having quicker reflexes than her, uses it's wings to fly up to put some distance between the crazy woman.

The dragon exhales a freezing breeze through it's mouth, making Irene shiver in cold thus slowing her movements. Stupid icy dragon. She looks up in mock annoyance to see a beautiful image that would forever be tainted in her memory.

The dragon is raven black, but with the Sun behind her, a hint of dark violet glints through her scales. It's horns, while scary and pointy, looks perfectly sculptured and really well taken care off. Irene expected that it's wings bores holes or something but no— It isn't; It looks... soft?

Irene isn't sure about what her mind is thinking off anymore. The dragon above her doesn't initiate an action anymore after doing that trick. As if they're staring at each other in pure awe.

Joohyun lays low her sword, maybe a bit of procrastination won't hurt. "What?" Asks the warrior to the innocent-looking dragon. "See something you like?" The dragon scoffs, it shakes it's head. Irene is offended at her response. "Can you like, come down here, so I can knock some sense to your brain!"

There was a still silence for a few moments, finally the dragon complies to her request and lands on it's feet. The dragon was about five times larger than Irene, that's why it's confident to make a small talk before eating it's dinner.

Anyways, the dragon shouldn't have done that.

_End it quickly._

Out of nowhere, Irene pulls out a quick attack with her sword, she is very sure that her sword made contact with it's skin, the dragon groans in pain. When all of the sudden, a puff of thick smoke covers her view. Unfortunately, she inhaled in the smoke; Joohyun coughs in disbelief.

Of course, dragons can do that stunts. Not in the way she was expecting though. She grips her sword tighter as she slashes in every direction she could muster, every time she did that, the more smoke begins to disappear in the thin air.

Maybe the dragon has escaped Irene. Because the thought is logically possible and obvious, she stops slashing through the smoke, thinking it would be useless to waste her energy and she would look stupid fighting off a fucking smoke like a delusional madman.

She takes couple steps farther away from the smoking, cotton candy. Irene waits and waits until the smoke has cleared out from the path. It surely is taking it's time before disappearing into thin air, huh?

Her ears perk up as she heard a cough from someone and surely it isn't coming from her mouth. It sounds humane. Is the dragon keeping a mortal hostage somewhere and somehow?

Finally, the puff of grey smoke vanishes only to come back with the least expecting trick. Irene was shocked and very surprised. Clearly, she isn't expecting to see a human appearing out of nowhere. And it's a _woman,_ crouching defenselessly few meters away from her.

It must be her head making tricks at her. It takes two blinks for Irene to completely believe the sight. "What the fuck." She mutters while walking towards the woman in a slow pace.

The crouching woman seems to notice that, she snaps up and it meets Irene's gaze. When she did, Joohyun stops dead on her tracks and studied her for a moment.

The woman looks like someone from a noble, royal family. Or maybe someone high-ranked from the army because god damn, the black outfit looks very formal and fancy. Three medals were pinned in the right side of her chest while a long, leather stash of black and white drapes around her chest to the waist. The woman has a raven hair combed neatly with thin strands of her bangs placed on her forehead.

What shocks Irene the most is the horns. The horns are very identical to the dragon she was about to kill. Sure, the horns of the dragons were larger than that but it's really similar in details. Joohyun gulps in realization.

The dragon surely has a human facade. And that dragon must be this woman.

"Well," Irene snaps from her thoughts, she looks at the woman clad in an elegant black uniform. "Aren't you going to finish me?" The woman continues.

Irene still couldn't believe what she's seeing. "I.. Are you lost?" She questions, and it's the dumbest statement the woman has ever heard from her entire life.

The woman sighs as she stands up properly. She's few inches taller than Joohyun, only because of her horns though. No, who is she kidding? The woman is around 5'4 and the horns surely serves as an advantage to intimidate people. While Irene stands around 5'2 or 5'1.

"I'm not lost. I live here." The woman holds her left arm and groans in pain. Irene looks down to see fresh stained blood on her side. From the looks of it, it was done by a sword. Her sword to be exact.

~~The dragon is in front of her.~~

Irene drops her sword. She lost the drive to kill the dragon. She quickly comes in her aid. The woman raises her eyebrow in confusion. Joohyun grabs her arm and examines it, the woman feels heat rushing in to her cheeks.

_What is the human doing!_

The woman flicks the warrior's forehead to get her attention. Irene notices this and quickly lets go of her hold in embarrassment. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"I'm tasked to kill a dragon. Not a human." Said Irene, looking up to her eyes. "Something in me tells me that you're not a monster like the fairy tales tell."

The woman was taken back from her words. She's moments away from breaking down.

"I'm Bae Joohyun or Irene from the SM kingdom, apart of the Red Victory clan." Said Irene. "What about you?"

The woman ignores her question, Irene doesn't deserve this kind of monster to be her friend. "I'm not a good person, Irene-ssi." She looks to the ground in guilt. "People like me doesn't deserve a happy ending."

There was a moment in silent, Irene never left her side. The woman sighs, "My name is Moon Byulyi." Her left arm stops bleeding, it was healed magically. Irene is surprised.

"Are you really a dragon?"

Byulyi nods. "I was cursed to be a dragon." She said silently, Irene takes it as a mean that Moonbyul doesn't want to talk about it.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep in?" Byulyi widens her eyes in surprise upon hearing Irene.

"I live in a cave, Irene-ssi. I recommend that you don't worry about me. And If you're not going to slay me, then I'm leaving." Moon Byulyi starts to walk away. Irene grabs her wrist to stop her.

Irene looks at her eyes, "No, that must be uncomfortable."

Byulyi tries to take her wrist out from her hold, but to no avail. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm taking you with me, Byulyi." Said Bae Irene. The sword on the ground long forgotten.

There was confidence glinting on Joohyun's eyes. She's not going anywhere until Byulyi will give in. "You're crazy, Irene-ssi. You're offering a dragon to live with you."

"I reside by the riverside, Byul-ah. It's no problem for me at all."

Moon Byulyi doesn't want to be a burden to this great warrior. She deserves way better.

Irene's free hand reaches out of her horn, Byulyi notices and sinks her head lower for her to touch. Mind you, Irene's hands are shaking nervously. But she's been dying to touch it since she first saw the dragon.

Bae Irene doesn't deserve to be wrapped in to Moon Byulyi's mess.

Her soft, sweating palm finally comes in contact with the raven horn with a hint of purple glint. She caresses it soothingly as a tear strokes down from Byulyi's cheeks. It's been a long time since she receives affection from somebody.

Irene is too sweet to be apart of Byulyi's complicated life. 

Then Joohyun lets go of her wrist, only to comfortingly swipe away the continuous stream of tears flowing down to her cheek. She takes a mental note that Byulyi cries with her right eye.

"Everything will be fine."

_When Bae Irene stated that; It's the beginning of her life with someone named Moon Byulyi._

///

It's been four days since Joohyun takes Byulyi under her wing AND she got her promised fifty bags of thousand gold coins as the reward. It was amazing.

_Bae Joohyun doesn't even have wings though, Moon Byulyi has two. The irony._

Living with Moonbyul really exceeds her expectations, she thought that the half-human, half-dragon will murder her in her sleep but Byul didn't. She's very conservative and caring. Oh and she didn't expect a dragon to be a great chef.

Moon Byulyi is far more talented than Bae Joohyun. She can make her own clothes, cook really well, and even cleans their dishes. The only downside is that she spends more time on her garden.

~~What a wife material. Wow.~~

Everyday, Irene wakes up with delicious breakfast prepared instantly on her dining table while Byulyi is distracting herself tending the plants on her garden. Today, she's willing to change Byul's little morning routine.

Irene spots the woman in a turtle neck with her hair in a low pony tail. Her horns almost stabbing the leaves underneath her.

"Byulyi." Moonbyul looks up from the plants. She hums in question as she stops cutting some stupid, long grasses.

"Come eat with me?" Said Irene, Byulyi shakes her head.

"I've already eaten, Irene-ssi." Byulyi responds. And Irene is still standing there, unfazed. She sweats in nervousness while watching Joohyun marching up to her.

Irene stops, standing a few distance away from Byul. "I won't take a no as an answer. What did you even ate?" She crosses her arms when Byul grows silent.

_She's lying._ "You'll eat with me, come on." Once Irene made up her mind, there's no turning back.

Byulyi sighs, "Fine." She follows Irene to her house. As if on cue, she automatically sits on a seat on the opposite end of Irene. Joohyun let out a small chuckle.

Irene sits down as well. Byulyi pours her an iced tea on her cup, just when she was about to thank her; There was a series of loud knocks on her front door. Moonbyul flinches in surprise while Irene recoils, cursing in the process.

**"BAE IRENE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS. WE WILL BURN THIS DOOR!"** A familiar, loud voice behind the door shouts. Irene gulps and glances at the woman in front of her.

"Byulyi—"

Moonbyul mouths a 'Go, I'll be fine.' To Irene. She sent her a reassuring smile. _Okay, Irene never prepared a backup plan if her friends ever came across to Byul. She's fucked_. Joohyun slowly unlocks the door and a figure slams the door widely and loudly.

"What the fuck!—"

A woman in a sweater hugs Joohyun. "Irene! You're alive!" Byulyi rolls her eyes.

"Seulgi, you're suffocating 'Hyun!" A short-haired blonde exclaimed while trying to pry off the lady named Seulgi from Irene.

"Yeah Seulgi, Seungwan's right." Said Irene, finally, Seulgi lets go. She was about to say something when someone caught her attention.

_The clingy one is Seulgi. The blonde is Seungwan. Alright_. Byulyi observes then proceeds to drink in her cup, unaware that she's being stared at.

Irene panics when she noticed Seulgi is looking somewhere ( ~~Or someone.~~ ) behind her. She looks behind her to see Moon Byulyi with no dragon horns in sight.

Oh, dragons can hide their horns?

Byulyi shyly offered a polite smile to a certain bear-looking person. "Um, hello." Even Seungwan is surprised but decided not to speak. Irene invites the two inside her living room. Joohyun excuses herself to make some tea to the visitors.

Byulyi was starting to feel out of place, she settles her gaze somewhere in the dining table. _Oh look, a fork. Interesting._

Seungwan notices her body language, she clears her throat to fill the void of the awkward silence. "My name is Seungwan and this is Seulgi... And you are..?" It quickly caught Byul's attention.

"My name is Moon Byulyi. Just a friend of Irene-ssi." Irene sighs in relief discreetly after hearing it.

"Where are you from? I didn't know Irene has a friend." Seungwan emphasized the word friend heavily. _Damn it, Wannie_! Irene curses in her head.

Byulyi tenses.

Seulgi nudges Seungwan. "You're so mean. Anyways, Byul-ah don't mind her. She's not used seeing new people around Irene. I hope we can get along." She smiles, Byul smiles back in response.

"I'm from RBW Empire. I visited Irene-ssi first before doing a mission." Said Byulyi in a short reply. Seungwan made a 'o' face by the time Irene is done making tea and served it to her friends.

Irene sits across the two. "I'm letting Byulyi stay with me for a few days." The two nods. Byulyi raises her eyebrow but decides not to intervene anymore. She picks up the fork and forked the bacon to her plate. She starts to eat her breakfast. 

After Seungwan was done sipping the tea. "How is your suicide mission few days ago? What's the dragon like?" Byulyi grips her spoon a bit tighter.

Irene was about to reply but Seulgi accidentally spills the tea a bit on her shirt. "Oh shit. Sorry, carry on."

Joohyun opens her mouth to answer. "It was scary at first. The dragon was like five times bigger than me, it's horns were very pointy yet sculptured carefully. Unlike the fairy tales tell, this dragon wasn't ugly."

Byulyi snorts silently by the word ugly. _Who the hell made that myth? Debunk that!_

"This dragon was... pretty. I felt bad upon slaying it." Irene smiles sadly. Seulgi sips the tea.

"I'm surprised you weren't hurt at all." Seungwan comments.

"The dragon was very weak. I made it quick so the dragon won't have to suffer much longer anymore."

Thus from that point, the three moves on from the topic and jumps from topic to another topic. Byulyi finds it interesting with how diverse their personality was. But at some point, they managed to be close with each other. Sometimes, she would laugh secretly at Seungwan's funny adventures or Seulgi's clumsiness.

Seungwan even encouraged Byulyi to share some stories from her life in order to not feel left out. Luckily, she managed to recover some adventures from her past. Irene smiles at how Byulyi is opening up day by day.

It felt nice for once.

///

"You're... Small!"

Irene drops her about-to-be-ironed clothes to the floor upon seeing Byulyi on her dragon form.

**_Tiny, dragon form. Like the size of a puppy._ **

Apparently, she can change her size to smaller frame whenever she likes. But she didn't expect it to be this adorable. She was expecting it about the size of a wolf or something but no, she came across a puppy-dragon.

Byulyi, the tiny dragon, snickers at her reaction as she flaps her wings to fly around the living room. Few seconds later, she landed on Irene's open palms.

Bae Irene cooed, the dragon is so cute. ** _She was torn apart between keeping Byulyi as a puppy OR having her as a house chef._**

"You never told me that you were this small." Irene grins as Byulyi rolls her obsidian eyes. She flys away from Irene's hold to venture around from a bit.

"Don't pull out a stupid stunt. I'm going to iron some of my clothes, okay?" Irene said like a worried mother. Byulyi, the small raven dragom, let's out a bunch of snickering.

Few moments later, Irene is done ironing almost all of her clothes, She places them on the hanger inside of her wardrobe nicely. Wonder what's Byulyi up to? How long does that form lasts? She steps out of her room, only to see no dragon flying around.

Irene calls out her name but received no response. She scratches the back of her neck in confusion. But before finding Byulyi, she needs some cold drink first.

She walks towards her refrigerator and opens the freezer. Only to see—

**"Why is there a dragon on my freezer!"**

Byulyi flys out from her spot and shifts to her human form. She grins, "It was hot!" She tries to reason.

A bunch of questions later, Irene learns that Byulyi's dragon form needs to shows up at least once a week. That's why warriors from other kingdoms can't find her. Oh, and she can turn into that form in her will.

Joohyun still finds her cute though. Even if Moonbyul can devour her alive. :D 

///

When something nice happens, bad things will always follow.

Irene quickly hugs Byulyi as she cries silently in her shirt. "You don't have to continue it if it makes you uncomfortable." She said while comfortingly soothing her back.

"You deserve to know the truth, Irene-ssi." Moonbyul replies in between her sobs. She tries to muffle her cry but it didn't work.

Irene cups her face on her hands to face her, frowning. "You don't have to. I won't push you away just like that."

Byulyi avoids the eye contact with Irene. "I was cursed because I almost killed the person I loved the most. Which part of it you don't understand, Irene-ssi? I bring danger to those who surrounds me.

And the worst part is, I love having you around more than I could admit." She adds.

"Byulyi, it was an accident. You were only trying to defend Yongsun but then she jumped in front of your sword as soon as you will stab her kidnapper. You were accused of her accident thus you were vanished and cursed harshly by her witch friends. Also, take note of the word almost killed. You didn't kill her, she's still alive. And you'll always have me."

Byulyi takes a deep breath before retorting back, "I don't know, I was vanished from the kingdom without news from Yongsun's recovery. And it's not only Yongsun I've brought harm to."

"You don't have to tell me this—"

"I have a close friend named Wheein. We were just hanging around and all of the sudden we were picked on by a bunch of strangers. They started to throw rocks at us, but Wheein had it worse. I was enraged, I started to fight back using my sword. She was trying to make me stop because I almost killed all of them.  
When I did, she was horrified of me. She never talked to me since, she cuts the tie between us."

Irene places her hand on Byulyi's mouth, attempting to stop her from her rumbling. She pulled away when she calmed down, they stayed in each other's embrace ever since. No words exchanged anymore as both of them drifts to sleep from tiredness in Irene's bed.

_There's comforting on her embrace._

///

It's been a week and two days prior to that incident; Irene & Byulyi has gotten closer and more comfortable with each other. The pair are on a couch, dozing off lazily since Irene decided to take a short break from her demanding job.

Everyday, Moonbyul keeps surprising her. She finds a newly built small, house on her massive, vast backyard. Irene was stunned on how detailed and well-built it was. Now, they're seating on the newly bought leathered couch.

Joohyun doesn't know where and how Byul got the fortune to furnish her house in one day. And she doesn't question it either.

_"You might be forgetting that I got millions of gold bars hidden in my cave, Irene-ssi." Byul once told her when Irene asked her._

Irene combs Byul's soft hair soothingly. Byul nuzzles to her warmth, eyes closed. In a span of a week, Irene managed to uncover Byulyi's past one by one, listening carefully every details she spat out whenever Byulyi needs to let out her frustration. It broke Irene's heart when she begins to sob in mid-way telling her past relationship/s.

"Byul-ah, are you friends with squirrels?" Byulyi hums at her question. She remembers Joohyun being enraged with a squirrel back then when she first saw her.

"I wouldn't use the term friends though but I'm familiar with animals on the forest. From fishes to insects to lions. Why?"

Irene beams at her brief statement. "You can talk to animals?" The woman on her lap nods.

"I get along with dogs the most." Irene frowns. She isn't a big fan of those mischievous furies.

"What about cats?"

Byulyi opens her eyes to look at Irene questioningly. "I don't really get along with felines though. What's with the questions, huh?"

"N..othing." Her hands moves on from her hair to play with the hem of Byulyi's knitted sweater.

"That doesn't sounds nothing to me, Irene. Are you scared of animals?" Joohyun timidly nods. "A bit." 

Byulyi snorts, "But you can face a dragon bravely. Roar." She teases. Irene slaps her arm in a playfully offended manner. An idea popped in Moonbyul's head, she grins at the thought of it. It goes unnoticed by Irene though.

. . .

Irene still has her gaze fixed to the box Byul is carrying. "Byul-ah?" Moonbyul hums in response. "What's that." It comes off as a statement rather than a question. She places the box on the floor of the living room. A small bark was heard. Irene widens her eyes in realization.

"You bought a puppy!"

Byulyi simply grins as she picks up the animal on her arms. "Yeah, isn't he adorable?" She gestures for Irene to hold her. She backs away in instinct.

"You're scared of dogs, so I decided to change that—"

"By having a puppy, really Byulyi?" Irene continues her sentence.

"This corgi here is gentle and lovely, Irene. He won't kill you. Plus, he would be staying on our house." Irene flushes at the word our house. So this newly built house made by Byulyi, considers it as their house?

_**Oh boy. Keep impressing Bae Joohyun like that and she might marry Moon Byulyi.** _

Byulyi places her puppy to the floor. She notices the change of her demeanor. She feels.. bad. "Erm, sorry if I made you displeased. I just wanted to remove your fear to dogs." The puppy ventures around without supervision, it's not like he will burn things.

And yet somehow, this adorable, rumbling mess of a weredragon ( _Yes, Irene made that term up, so what_?) thought Irene was mad at her?

Irene laughs. Moonbyul is confused.

She takes a peak at Irene. Her features has a soft expression visible. "Byul-ahh, I would never be mad at you. But promise me that he won't bark in the middle of a night."

Byulyi breaks in a smile. "No promises!" She smacks her shoulder.

Irene scoffs. "Keep teasing me and I might scissor your stupid horns." 

One night later, when Irene wakes up to get a glass of water (with Byulyi, of course.) she nearly screams in surprise when something touches her feet. She clings around Byulyi like an obsessed koala while Byul is holding her tightly; Bae Joohyun is obviously scared off the harmless puppy who was just trying to get his favorite human to play with him.

///

There was no problem handling Sooyoung and Seulgi as guests, but It was a mistake inviting Yeri and Seungwan. The duo keeps on pestering Joohyun with Byulyi's puppy. Where's Byulyi, you ask? She decides to work a shift for an hour on a nearby bakery since the kind, old lady needs some rest.

If Joohyun never promised Byulyi that she won't get rid of the puppy in the first place, the puppy wouldn't be here anymore.

Sooyoung brightens and laughs upon seeing Irene's disgusted reaction when Seungwan made her touch his head.

"See? It doesn't bite—" The puppy barks, Joohyun automatically recoils her hand defensively. Seulgi and Yeri laughs together.

Seungwan places the puppy on Sooyoung's arms suddenly. Joy cooed as she rocks it gently like a baby. She sits on the coach. "You never failed to amaze me, Hyunnie."

Irene raises her eyebrow upon Wendy's statement. "What do you mean?"

"We thought Byulyi is just staying at your place for a few days, then turn to weeks, out of nowhere she built a house and now you guys are raising a puppy! Are you guys married or something?" Seungwan thoroughly explains which Seulgi nods.

"I won't lie though, Byulyi built such a nice, cozy home. I'm jealous." Yeri smacks Sooyoung's shoulders.

"Hey! I was kidding." Joy pouts.

"Yeah, I agree with Soo. When's the wedding, huh?" Seulgi wiggles her eyebrows. Irene ignores the pink hue on her cheeks.

Yeri laughs, "Don't make me the flower girl!"

"Seul and Yerm, be careful! We might get kicked out by Byulyi's wife." Seungwan jokingly said. Joy high-fives Wendy. 

"Damn these four." Mumbles Irene while she watches them bicker on who would be the flower girl and the ring bearer on their wedding.

Suddenly, the front door opens. The five of them glances at the door only to see Moon Byulyi fresh out of the work. She swipes her sweat forming on her forehead, she awkwardly waves at them. And strays away from their sight without a word.

"Looks like someone needs to settle things." Sooyoung said.

"In bed!" Said Seulgi enthusiastically, Irene smacks her head. Byulyi may or may have not heard that.

///

Byulyi stares at Irene, who's too focused on the game of UNO. She finds it amusing on how competitive she gets on simple games.

Byul only has two cards left, the same with Irene. That soon changed when Irene places down a 9-Blue. Joohyun looks smug. When it was Moonbyul turn, she places a +4 card and a color change. Which made Irene's jaw drop.

"I win." Byulyi said in a playful voice. She looks at Joohyun, who's secretly pissed. "What's my prize?"

_Stupid witty weredragon._

Joohyun sighs and takes off her sweater, revealing a white tank top underneath. Which caught Moonbyul off guard. She blushed deep red. "What are you doing!" Byulyi exclaims as her eyes watch Joohyun places her sweater on the bed.

"Byul-ah, since you have that horns, does that make you _horny?_ " 

"!?"

\-----

i just wanted to write moonrene in a fun way then boom! a long, rushed one shot. sorry for the cringeness, and yes. the last scene made me shiver as well. i hope you enjoy, please comment your feedback because im willing to change my writing, rushed style.

twt: M0_oNBYUL


End file.
